


The Response

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [19]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e14 Bread and Circuses, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spurred on by Kirk's interpretation and encouragement, Spock seeks out Dr. McCoy to learn further about "a genuine, warm, decent feeling."





	The Response

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [La respuesta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907231) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



> StellarLibraryLady wondered if I'd have a different conclusion to my previous drabble "Thinking It Over". Here it is in 100 words.

“Doctor. I do not believe you understand emotions so well as you suppose.”

“What?!?”

“You have had someone indicating romantic interest for a considerable time and have as yet given no clear answer.”

McCoy hesitated.

“Do you mean Tonia? Because I told her we were just friends.”

Spock nearly sighed. Instead he grasped McCoy’s shoulder and stared into his surprised blue eyes.

“Doctor. Do _you_ know what to do with a genuine, warm, decent feeling?”

McCoy blinked.

“You ain’t thinking about Jim?”

“In your own words, we are ‘just friends’.”

“Damn Vulcan.” McCoy kissed him fiercely. “Took you long enough.”


End file.
